GhostCon
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." "Dude, it's no problem." She held out an arm, "Name's Charlie." He shook her outstretched hand, "Tucker." A short drabble inspired by an idea from sapphireswimming's 'Cave of Carbannog.'


Title: GhostCon  
Characters: Tucker, Charlie  
Genre: Friendship/Humor  
Rating: K  
Summary: "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." "Dude, it's no problem." She held out an arm, "Name's Charlie." He shook her outstretched hand, "Tucker."  
Notes: This short superphantom drabble was inspired by an idea Sapphireswimming posted in her series 'The Cave of Carbannog.' I hope you guys like it ;)

* * *

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the crowd, a teen could be distinguished, looking thoroughly irritated. The streets of Amity Park were full of people, dressed in various costumes with make-up and masks, others donning plain white sheets and some who didn't bother to dress up at all.

Said teen was one of them, searching the crowd for a certain red-head. Amity Park had decided to hold its first ever Ghost Convention and surprisingly, there was a fairly positive response from ghost hunters and enthusiasts alike. People from all over the country had traveled to inhabit the small town that he called home.

Tucker sighed, looking back and forth for his best friend's sister, who was currently MIA. He had tried calling her, but he'd only gotten her voicemail. He clutched his PDA in his hand, willing the technology gods to just have her appear in front of him.

It would have been much easier for the girls brother to find her himself; considering _he_ was the one with the ghost powers, but Danny was busy entertaining the younger kids and annoying the ghost hunters who fumbled to capture him. He had asked Tucker to find Jazz so she could keep an eye on their parents and make sure they didn't embarrass themselves. Jack in particular.

He sighed again, this time with a small grin. The things you do for friends…

Readjusting his glasses, Tucker spotted a girl with long red hair walking along the road and exhaled in relief.

"Jazz! Hey, Jazz!" He yelled, walking towards her, but she didn't seem to hear him.

Quickening his pace, Tucker finally reached her side.

"Thank god, I was looking for you everywhere-"

The girl turned, her similar red hair flying from the motion, but she definitely wasn't his friend. She was wearing a black Star Wars shirt, thick framed glasses, jeans and had a laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

He froze and placed a hand on his neck in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

She smiled regardless, "Dude, it's no problem. Really, if I had a dollar for every time I mistaken for someone else…I'd have a dollar."

Tucker chuckled, releasing the grasp he had on his neck, as the joke eased the awkward tension. The girl held out an arm, "Name's Charlie."

He shook her outstretched hand, "Tucker." He quickly glanced around, still searching for the familiar redhead. "So I'm guessing the convention brought you here? Not many people venture to Amity Park normally, considering its status of being the most haunted place in America."

Her head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, I'm actually here to look for ghosts. Uh, you know, experience the hype. I've recently become interested in all-things supernatural."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Well you won't have a problem finding any ghostly activity here. Every other day it seems like there's a haunting of some sort," he said with an eye roll, knowing the havoc and annoyance the ghosts in town truly were.

"Sweet. I'll definitely have to look around."

"Trying talking to the Fenton's, they should be around here somewhere," he advised, "They're the resident ghost hunters of Amity Park." _Unless you count Danny Phantom of course._

Charlie gave him a smile, "Thanks for the help Tucker, maybe I'll see you around."

He laughed again, "No problem. Nice shirt by the way!" Tucker called out as she started walking away.

Charlie turned, "Nice PDA! But it's a little old-school don't you think?"

He shook his head in amusement, returning the wave she sent and noticed a small white package fall from her jeans pocket as she turned back around.

"Wait, Charlie, you dropped something!"

Tucker weaved his way through the crowd and picked the rectangle packet up, raising an eyebrow at the contents.

"Salt?"

He shook his head again, noticing the peculiar girl was long gone. Tucker pocketed the small package of salt and began his search for Jazz once more, wondering where the other red head had gotten too.


End file.
